Hechizos y Muñecos vudú
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: Mogami Kyoko era el ejemplo a seguir de la pequeña Maria chan, entre ellas había una conexión tan grande que hasta sus deseos de ver feliz a las personas que las rodeaban era mutuo, en especial... un pelinegro que se encontraba en el corazón de las dos chicas. Un fic en conmemoración del forum LCDP por el reto mensual: El libro de Hechizos de Maria chan.


hola personitas kawaiii. Este fic iba a participar en el reto mensual:** El libro de Hechizos de María-chan del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).** pero por contratiempos no pude subirlo en el plazo acordado. Les pido disculpas por la gran tardanza ;/ especialmente a Nybell~chan (a la cual le dedico este fic) ya que desde que formo parte del forum LCDP siento un gran apoyo de su parte. Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Skip Beat! y sus hermosos personajes son creación de Nakamura~sensei

* * *

**Hechizos y Muñecos Vudú**

Hacia bastante tiempo que Kyoko~chan no tenía un encargo de la sección Love Me, aunque no estaba preocupada en absoluto ya que el trabajo que tenía que realizar en ese preciso momento era cuidar a la pequeña nieta del mas excéntrico de los hombres que ella conocía, y que por supuesto era su jefe... Lory Takarada.

-hola Maria~chan -saludo Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa en los labios a la pequeña niña que se encontraba en uno de los tantos camerinos de la compañía LME.

-One~chan... ¿que haces por aquí tan temprano? -Maria~chan se había sorprendido, ya que eran las 5am y pocas personas estaban en la empresa.

-tu abuelo va a estar un poco ocupado hoy, por lo que me pidió que pasara el día contigo, hacía bastante que no te veía, por eso acepte con mucho gusto-.

el rostro de Maria~chan se ilumino de inmediato, ella también extrañaba mucho a su One~chan y el pasar todo un día juntas era demasiado tentador -entonces... ¿vas a estar conmigo todo el día por que lo quieres? o ¿por que es un deber de tu sección? -le hizo la pregunta ya que su one~chan estaba portando el característico uniforme rosa.

-por supuesto que es por que quiero estar todo el día contigo aunque tampoco te voy a mentir, esto es un encargo de Love Me -había sinceridad en sus palabras, y haciendo una reverencia agrego -así que... todo este día sera en honor de la princesa Maria... cualquier deseo o capricho que ella desee, sera cumplido-.

En ese momento las 2 chicas se echaron a reír, Kyoko sabía muy bien que a Maria le molestaba mucho ser tratada como una princesa por las demás personas solo para quedar bien con su abuelo.

-a partir de hoy y hasta el final de los tiempos, el 20 de Octubre será considerado como el día de Maria Hime~chan -dijo una sonriente Maria evitando caerse de la silla donde se encontraba sentada de tanta risa que tenían.

-etto... ¿cual será el primer mandato de nuestra princesa? -pregunto una solemne Kyoko posando una mano en su corazón para darle mayor dramatismo a la escena.

-tengo una petición muy importante que quería hacerte desde hace mucho tiempo One~chan -ahora se escuchaba seriedad en las palabras de Maria -¿te acuerdas del hermoso muñeco vudú que me regalaste de Ren~sama?-.

-claro que lo recuerdo -era uno de los muñecos en los que se había esmerado mas ya que iba a ser un regalo para su pequeña amiga a la cual consideraba su hermanita.

-estuve investigando algunas cosas pero no consigo entenderlo muy bien todavía, por eso quiero tu ayuda One~chan,esto solo te lo mostrare a ti ya que eres una persona de mi entera confianza -dijo seriamente Maria mientras daba un salto de la silla donde se encontraba y acercándose a la mesa que estaba a un lado de ella tomo un pequeño bolso de mano sacando dentro de el un librito rosa con toques de violeta adornado con una pequeña rosa blanca en la pasta del mismo -esto es uno de mis mas grandes tesoros One~chan y nunca nadie lo a visto mas que yo-.

-eso me hace sentir muy alagada Maria~chan -ya no se oía nada de broma en sus palabras sino sinceridad en cada una de ellas -sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites-.

-desde hace 2 años, la magia conga (magia blanca o arco-iris) es un tema que me interesa muchísimo -había brillo en los ojos de la pequeña niña -cuando supe que tu hacías muñecos vudús tan reales estuve investigando sobre el tema... al ver que esos muñecos eran de Ren~sama y que me habías regalado uno, quise saber que cosas beneficiosas se podían hacer con el, descubrí que no solamente se puede hacer magia negra o maleficios con estos muñecos como los pintan en la televisión -agrego sacando de su bolso el muñeco que Kyoko le había regalado -sino que se podían hacer hechizos para sanar, proteger, darle felicidad o incluso amor a la persona que esta dedica el muñeco vudú-.

-wow Maria~chan, no sabía que esos temas te interesaran bastante, como tu dices, también se pueden hacer hechizos buenos con los muñecos vudús, para serte sincera... yo nunca e hecho hechizos para herir a nadie -aunque para cierto rubio, el cual ella odiaba con todo su ser, algún día llego a pensar en hacerle uno que otro maleficio para sentirse mas aliviada, pero nunca lo había hecho, ella no caería tan bajo como para hacer eso siendo que podía hacerlo sufrir por otros métodos mas honestos, se dio cuenta que poco a poco sus demonios internos estaban a punto de salir por solo pensar en Fuwa, por lo que decidió retomar la charla -aunque tampoco e hecho hechizos buenos, los muñecos que hago solo son para sacar mi frustración o mi alegría, solo eso-.

la cara de Maria reflejaba tristeza, ella creía que su One~chan podía ayudarla a hacer unos hechizos para que Ren fuera feliz. Ahora lo veía muy difícil.

-se que querías mi ayuda Maria, y aunque nunca e realizado esos hechizos, si e leído bastante de ellos -a Kyoko no le gustaba ver la cara de desilusión de su pequeña hermanita, si estaba en sus manos ayudarla, lo haría con mucho gusto -dime que has investigado y yo te diré lo que se para poder hacer ese hechizo de felicidad para Tsugura~san-.

Maria estaba impresionada, no le había dicho a Kyoko para que quería su ayuda y que ella lo descubriera así de fácil la hacia sentirse avergonzada, sintió que sus cachetes le ardían.

-no tienes de que preocuparte Maria~chan, Tsuruga~san es alguien muy importante para ti y quieres verlo feliz -Kyoko no quería incomodar a su hermanita -me encantaría poder ayudarte para ver una hermosa sonrisa en los labios de Tsuruga~san -kyoko se sorprendió de lo ilusionada que estaba ella de ver esa sonrisa en su senpai.

Las chicas estaban tan inmersas en su platica que no se habían dado cuenta que cierta "personita" estaba escuchando su conversación detrás de la puerta desde hacía ya un rato.

Maria~chan ahora mas animada, abrió con mucho cuidado el pequeño libro y empezó a recitar -para darle felicidad al ser amado -volvió a sonrojarse pero no interrumpió la lectura -se necesitan: 1 muñeco vudú, 3 velas color amarillo que representan la energía de los rayos del sol y una pequeña campanita que representa la fuerza del sonido, para hacer el hechizo tiene que ser temprano en la mañana, cuando el sol este saliendo del horizonte para darle mayor fuerza al hechizo, la persona que lo va a realizar se tiene que sentar en el suelo en posición de loto y meditar por 5 minutos, después de eso se tiene que colocar el muñeco en medio de las 3 velas encendidas y una ves realizado esto se tiene que pensar en el ser amado y tocar la campanita 3 veces haciendo este procedimiento 5 veces seguidas para que el hechizo surta efecto-mientras le explicaba a Kyoko, Maria sacaba todos estos materiales de su pequeña bolsita.

Kyoko estaba muy impresionada por la investigación tan precisa que había hecho Maria para hacer ese hechizo, ahora temía no poder ayudarla -veo que has investigado bastante del tema -quiso felicitarla.

-ese es el problema One~chan, e investigado bastante y no e visto que surta ningún efecto, ya van 10 veces que realizo el hechizo y no veo los efectos que debería de provocar -la voz de Maria se oía desilusionada.

-¿y cuales son esos efectos que deberían de pasar? -pregunto una curiosa Kyoko.

-Ren debería de llegar al trabajo con una sonrisa única, debe de irradiar confianza a las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor pero no por ello caer en lo absurdo para no creerle, debe de ser realista en sus acciones, no solo se debe de ver felicidad en sus labios sino en sus ojos que son la puerta del alma, pero se que eso es difícil con lo complicados que son las personas hoy en día, como puedo pedir que Ren sea feliz cuando los que están a su alrededor son infelices y no le permiten a él ser feliz-.

Kyoko se sentía muy orgullosa de su pequeña hermana, ella era la prueba misma de la bondad queriendo hacer feliz a alguien muy importante para ella -¡ya se que podemos hacer! -Kyoko quería transmitirle confianza a Maria -primero que nada, el hechizo no esta mal hecho... solo se tiene que poner mas empeño en ello -al ver la cara de confusión de Maria, trato de explicarlo mejor, coloco los materiales como ella le acababa de explicar y sentándose en posición de loto empezó de decir-al estar tocando lo campanita, debes de pensar en esa persona especial, debes de cerrar tus ojos y desear desde lo mas profundo de tu corazón que esa persona sea verdaderamente feliz, después de depositar todos tus deseos y anhelos debes de dar un salto y salir a buscar a esa persona, como tu acabas de decir, las personas se comportan conforme el ambiente que los rodea, si tu llegas con esa persona y le dedicas una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno abrazo un poco de tu felicidad pasara a formar parte de él y después él puede pasar esa felicidad a otra persona que este cerca de él... tu puedes formar una cadena de felicidad solo con una tierna sonrisa y un afectuoso abrazo -los ojos de Maria brillaban de ilusión -se que los hechizos pueden ser muy efectivos Maria~chan, pero si uno hace lo que su corazón le dicta y le demuestra todo ese cariño a las personas amadas, la magia se hará realidad-.

-muchas gracias One~chan, me haz ayudado muchísimo -una vez dicho esto, Maria se puso de pie y abrazo muy fuerte a Kyoko, eso hizo muy feliz a la ojimielque rodeo el pequeño cuerpesito de su hermanita para transmitirle toda la alegría que podía -ahora mismo, voy a demostrarle a Ren todo el cariño que siento por él -dijo Maria soltando a su One~chan y dirigiéndose a la puerta del camerino.

Kyoko estaba muy orgullosa de si misma, amaba ver sonreír a las personas que la rodeaban, se levanto de su lugar y tomando las cosas de Maria las guardo en su bolsita para que no las perdiera, tenía que darse prisa, ese día había prometido pasarlo con su hermanita y no quería perderla de vista.

Maria no había dado ni 5 pasos fuera del camerino cuando vio a la persona que ocupaba su mente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hacía bastantes días que no veía a Ren sonreír de ese modo, sin esperar un momento mas, corrió a su lado, él ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, cuando se encontraron él la cargo por los aires y dio unas cuantas vueltas en su lugar, ahora ella se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era demostrarle a sus seres queridos cuanto los quería para verlos sonreír.

Kyoko no podía apartar la vista del hermoso espectáculo que Ren y Maria estaban dando, sus caras alegres y sonrisas sinceras eran el mejor regalo que ella podía pedir.

Cuando Ren deposito en el suelo a Maria, su vista se poso en la castaña que tanto quería, después se arrodillo y susurrándole algo en el oído a Maria~chan, esta asintió con una sonrisa aún mas grande. Con paso decidido se acerco a Kyoko y cuando estuvo a medio metro de ella extendió sus brazos dándole una invitación que tomo a ella por sorpresa.

Su vista se posaba en Ren y en Maria, al ver que la pequeña asentía con la cabeza volvió a mirar al pelinegro, su respiración era irregular, cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Ren, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, una dicha enorme la invadió, coloco delicadamente sus manos en la espalda de él para profundizar el abrazo.

Ren no cabía de felicidad, tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba con todo su ser, hacía bastante tiempo que había llegado a la compañía y se había enterado del trabajo de Kyoko para cuidar a Maria, estaba por entrar al camerino cuando escucho que hablaban de él. no había podido moverse de su lugar ya que no quería interrumpirlas, estaba sumamente feliz de que las dos estuvieran preocupadas por su felicidad, en especial la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. no podía explicarle que con solo una mirada de ella todo su mundo se volvía de cabeza y lo hacía el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Maria estaba muy contenta, gracias a los consejos de su One~chan, Ren podía sonreír con sinceridad con a sin la ayuda de muñecos vudú y hechizos.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fic dedicado al forum LCDP, prometo no volver a atrasarme en un fic. Ya saben que cualquier duda, aclaración u comentario es super bien recibido :D

se despide por el momento Kathy~chan deseándoles un lindo día, tarde o noche (dependiendo de a que hora estén leyendo esto ;3)

Ja ne.


End file.
